


Surprise for Michiru

by windsenshi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HaruMichi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsenshi/pseuds/windsenshi
Summary: A fluffy story about Haruka visiting Michiru unexpectedly during a concert tour abroad.





	Surprise for Michiru

Haruka was happy she was done with her races in a record time and was not obligated to stay at the after party reception. It was not really right according to etiquette but all teammates and the manager knew as well that the heart of the racer now was elsewhere. With good humor as a reward of the glorious performance they let her go. 

\--

The young woman was excited as she stepped out of the airplane, the evening wind was playing with her short sandy blond hair as she walked off the stairs of the vehicle. She hoped immigration will go fast and she can get out of here just as quick as her car could go on the racetrack. 

Unfortunately it was not the case but every minute seemed long for her now and everytime she didn't have her other half with her. This was one of the thing she hated of being famous. She needed to travel the world, attend car races which she loved but she loved a certain world-known violinist even more. And because of the other's world fame she was called to different countries as well and it was rare luck for the concerts and the races to be in one country. Same as this time, they were continents apart and even thought they were together for 6 years already they were still as fresh teenagers in love and took separation to difficultly.

As she crossed the streets of Paris looking at the gps on her mobile phone, a message flashed onto the screen. Haruka smiled gently as she clicked to open it.

"I hope you are enjoying the after party. I wish I could be there with you. I miss you. Was thinking of you all time while I was playing today. Haruka...I want to hear your voice" Her heart skipped a beat as warmth filled it, Michiru's lines still had this effect on her, she was still madly in love. No, it was more than love and she knew whatever this was, was returned in the same measure from the aqua haired artist. 

"It would be better if you were here with me sea princess" she used the nickname which in fact was true. Her wife was the ruler of the seas even if the battles of sailor senshi stopped a few years ago. They still were senshi.   
"You will hear my voice soon, I will call you as soon as Shin stops yammering" she didn't tell the other that she managed to take time off and that she will actually even be able to see her last concert the day after. 

\--

Michiru leaned her forehead against the cold glass of the window giving out a sigh, holding the mobile close to her heart. She missed the young racer dearly, so much melancholy swept her over and she was just staring at the sky wishing Haruka to be with her. Even though she knew in a few days they will watch the same sky in each other's arms in complete peace and harmony, she longed for it now. It was hard to wait. Since the silver millennium, even if the eras changed, the fact Haruka was the first for her in everything didn't. Their love didn't die with their bodies thousands of years ago, this bond defeated death and will live on for eternity.

"I can't wait to see you" She finally typed the answer with a longing smile the same time Haruka stepped into the luxurious hotel Michiru was staying in.

Smiling all the way to the reception, the blond woman was sure this surprise will be one of the best for her wife. 

"Can I help you sir?" The man at the reception asked politely. Sir. Right. She was mistaken for a boy, as all the time. She was amused by it however and often acted upon it.

"The violinist Kaiou Michiru is staying in the hotel right?" she asked in a good mood. Soon...soon she could hug her lover again, kiss her, love her, forgetting everything else, going into their own world. "Which room is she in?"

The brown haired man at the reception gave out a frustrated sigh. "I am not allowed to give out information of famous guests young man, please leave." He turned away and Haruka chuckled.

"I am very glad you take care of her this much, really appreciated but you can tell me. I am Tenou Haruka, her wife so trust me she will be happy to see me." Why not shocking this man with her true gender and her name? Most likely she was known here too, she had races in France often.

The receptionist was not impressed though, he pursed his lips together for a while. "In every hour or so someone comes here claiming they are Tenou Haruka, women and men, regardless of age" he sighed irritated. "So don't make me call the security"

The blond sweatdropped. Seriously? Fans could be extremely scary sometimes. "Damn...they are determined aren't they?" She muttered.

The man raised an eyebrow "You are still here?"

"Look, really thank you for taking care of my wife this much but..." she took her driving license out of her pocket, showing it to the man. "I really am Tenou Haruka"

He still looked unimpressed shaking his head "Nice try but all of them had this. Every single one..." 

This made the blond facepalm with a shocked expression. Nah that was really horrifying. People going to this extreme to meet Michiru suddenly awoke her most protective side. Thanks gods this hotel was decent and really protected her from freaks.

"One last time, leave" the man was not so polite anymore and Haruka sighed. 

"Look, what else can I do to prove you I am the real one?" she was at a loss of what to do.

"If you were really Tenou Haruka as you claim, Kaiou-san would know about your arrival." This made sense indeed, but the man had no idea.

"True. But it is supposed to be a surprise, she like surprises." the blond tried to explain but the man already nodded to the security.

"Yes once I fell for this, Kaiou-san saw the person from the stairs and went back to her room upset." he shook his head not pleased and some of the security guards were already standing next to the young woman expectantly.

"Okay okay fine" she sighed defeated. "I will write her to come down" she took her mobile into her hand but the guards had other idea. 

"Please follow us sir" one took her by the arm starting to lead her outside.

"Oi oi! What are you doing? I said I will make her come down" but as the sentence was finished she was already escorted outside. 

"If you don't come inside again we don't call the police" they said turning around, walking back to the building and Haruka sighed, sweatdropping. 

"Seriously?" She muttered but it was a lesson learned. Lesson how fans could be and she was actually grateful for the strong security system. 

"Actually I sent you a present Michiru, I think it arrived already. Do you mind to check it out at the reception?" she texted the girl smiling, she will make this as kind of surprise for the girl still, she won't give up her plan completely.

The young violinist was about to undress from her fancy flowing dress she was wearing while performing this evening when she saw the light of the phone. She rushed there, wanting to feel as connected to Haruka as she could, hearing her voice as soon as possible. A gentle smile appeared on her lips as she read the message and decided it was worth a try. While wondering what her wife sent her she made her way out of her room and took the stairs down to the reception stopping in front of the man. 

The brown haired bowed immediately respectfully "Kaiou-san, is something wrong? Would you like something?" his voice was polite but couldn't not stare, this woman was extremely beautiful. 

"I was told that there might be something delivered for me. Could you please check it?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yes of course but I don't remember anything coming, I was here all day and we had no post today." he explained but started to look through the shelves where the deliveries were lined usually.

"I am sorry but there is nothing, maybe it is going to arrive tomorrow." he said apologetically and Michiru suppressed a sigh but couldn't really hide the disappointment from her face.

"Thank you anyway" she bowed and was about to go back when her heart skipped a beat and eyes went wide as she heard a familiar voice.

"Look, there is no need to call the police." it belonged to Haruka who was not successful in her attempt to go to the reception, the security guards were serious.

"Sir, that's it. You asked for it." one of them said taking a phone out but was stopped when he heard someone step behind them. They turned and bowed "Kaiou-san?"

"Haruka..." Michiru's eyes watered with unshed tears of joy and she didn't care about etiquette or good behavior she rushed through the tall men and threw herself into the awaiting arms of her beloved. 

"It seems the special delivery is here beautiful." the racer smiled, hugging Michiru tighter, how much she was missing this warmth, to feel this complete and she knew the night is still long and full of moments of passionate pleasure of reunion. 

The guards were blinking surprised but said nothing, letting the couple pass. As the two women walked to the reception the man was looking at them gaping. He bowed in apology to the blond who just chuckled. Michiru was as if plastered to her hanging from her arm, hugging it contently, pressing herself close. 

"I...uhh am sorry Tenou-san" he had no doubt seeing the violinist's affection that this was the real one this time.

"No problem" Haruka winked at him "I guess you have one more guest for the night" she smirked and the man nodded hastily. Taking in the look on Michiru's face, being fixated on the blond in such a close proximity he could imagine the rest of the night.

"O-of course." He nodded and refrained from clearing his throat. 

Michiru led Haruka up into her room, her heart was dwelling with happiness, she was sure her concert tomorrow is going to be one of her best ones in this city. 

"So you like your pres---" the blond started but was not able to finish the sentence as soft lips attacked hers passionately and the violinist was already hugging her tightly, not allowing any objections. Not that she had one, what they wanted was the same. Showing the endless love they felt for each other again and again. She smiled into the kiss, returning it passionately thrusting her tongue into that sweet mouth, battling a familiar battle which she missed from all of her heart. She missed this girl who meant more for her than racing, than fame, than her own life and without breaking the kiss, blindly she led her to an already awaiting bed.

When they were out of breath and had to break the kiss Michiru was smiling up at her, caressing into the short blond strands of hair. There was a dreamy love filled look in her deep blue eyes with a silent plea "Love me..."

Haruka's eyes reflected her feelings but darkened with an unspoken promise of hours of pleasure to come as she bent down whispering "Always."

 

END


End file.
